


BROCON MEETS LITTLE BROTHER'S SLEAZY BOYFRIEND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL SHOCK YOU

by Feroxai



Series: DISASTER BI STRIKES AGAIN, CLICK HERE TO FIND OUT MORE [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classic Fraldarius Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Shovel Talk, it's genetic folks!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feroxai/pseuds/Feroxai
Summary: He was having his third meltdown of the week, staring forlornly at his sandwich in the company break room.Glenn knew he had to be supportive if he wanted Felix to stay in his life. But what if the boyfriend was a sleazy jerk?? He couldn't approve of that!!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: DISASTER BI STRIKES AGAIN, CLICK HERE TO FIND OUT MORE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562929
Comments: 32
Kudos: 446
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	BROCON MEETS LITTLE BROTHER'S SLEAZY BOYFRIEND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL SHOCK YOU

Glenn had mixed feelings about Sunday family dinner. On one hand, going to his father's house in the suburbs was a bit of a chore. On the other hand, it was a great way to wrangle his little brother into spending time with him.

It had taken them a long time to get to this point. His own relationship with their father was quite stormy, but Felix, his dear little brother, fought with their father about everything.

Their father was… trying to show a healthy interest in them. His therapist had gently encouraged him to try to slowly become involved in his son's lives. Despite that, Glenn hadn't actually thought that their father would take him up on the suggestiin of a weekly family dinner. He really, really didn't think that Felix would agree either. But Felix had always loved their father, even if that love was usually buried deep beneath their differences in perspective and childhood resentment. Felix had difficulty in showing his affection for anyone. Even to Glenn himself.

Glenn missed when his little brother was an affectionate, clingy crybaby. He was so cute! Glenn guiltily thought about the times when he bullied and teased him— Felix was quick to anger and fluster, which made him a fun and easy target. Well, at least until he grew up and became sharp and grouchy. Just like his older brother. What had happened to his adorable little brother?

This family dinner was like any other. Their father tried to make conversation— it was much less stilted than his earlier attempts at small talk. He'd learnt very quickly to brush over politics and the economy, choosing instead to talk about his hobbies; painting, fishing and fencing and the happenings and goings of the local community around their childhood home. Glenn often talked about his friends and his job. As a corporate lawyer, he had some fascinating clients.

Felix, however, was always quiet. He’d offer one or two sarcastic quips and the occasional tidbit about his life. He didn’t really make an effort to share his anything with them. And that was fine. Baby steps. That he was there at all was already progress.

So you can imagine Glenn’s surprise when Felix told him that he was bringing his boyfriend to the next family dinner. Their father nodded sagely as if expecting this development. Glenn’s train of thought screeched to a halt. _What boyfriend?_

Glenn has been told he has a bit of a poker face, but his brother has never had much trouble reading him.

“I’ve been seeing someone for a year.”

_A year????_

“He’s… been bothering me to introduce him to my family. It’s dumb, whatever, but it means a lot to him,” Felix said, the very tips of his ears going pink.

_Was he blushing?????_

Glenn’s thoughts were hysterical. What was he supposed to do ... his dear little brother… he didn’t even know he was _dating_. He was so young! He’d only just finished college! What if he got his heart broken again as he did in high school when his douchebag childhood friend moved away for college?

He watched his thoughts fly out of the window and his control over his tongue slipped. “Is he nice?” he asked gruffly.

Felix smiled. Glenn wanted to cry.

“He’s nice enough,” said Felix.

***

Glenn didn't know what to do. Felix had never, ever bought anyone home, besides his childhood friends. Glenn remembered them with varying degrees of fondness. Ingrid had a crush on him as a teenager, which made things a little awkward, but she was a good friend now. She was also a great source of Felix gossip. Dimitri was their father’s godchild. Glenn recalled that Felix had a huge falling out with him during high school, but they had apparently started to mend their differences.

And then there was Sylvain. See, Sylvain was one of Glenn's friends too, back in high school. He was two years younger than Glenn and two years older than Felix. In his freshman year, he was a harmless munchkin. Who knew that he would become such a philanderer and bad influence? To Glenn's intense chagrin, Felix latched onto him immediately and he quickly usurped Glenn as Felix's favourite person. It was fine! He wasn't bitter at all! Glenn was still his favourite brother!!

When Sylvain left for college, Felix shut himself up in his room for two weeks. Glenn was so worried. He didn't know what to do. But he knew… he couldn't let anyone hurt his baby brother ever again. Of course, that was hard when Felix started pushing everyone away when he perceived that they were being too nosy or clingy. So Glenn kept his distance.

But how much distance was between them if Glenn didn't even know he was dating someone after a year? The thought brought him intense sorrow. He found himself frowning throughout the week.

Glenn knew he had to be supportive if he wanted Felix to stay in his life. But what if the boyfriend was a sleazy jerk?? He couldn't approve of that!!

He was in the middle of his third meltdown of the week in the firm's break room when Mercedes, his good friend and scarily competent paralegal, found him.

"Are you alright, Glenn?" 

"I'm fine.”

"Oh," she said. "It's just… you seem a bit more frowny than usual. Did you get enough sleep? You've been working late nights this week."

He frowned. "This is my usual workload.”

"I see," she said, softly. "Matters of the heart then? Is that what's troubling you?"

He looked at her in confusion. She blinked back. Then he said, "I don't have time for romance."

She made a questioning noise. "You know, sometimes my little brother acts out too, and it can put me in a bad mood."

He looked at her with restrained awe. "Are you a mind reader?"

"No," she said with a giggle. "You talk about your brother a lot. Do you want to share your troubles? It might help take a load off of your mind."

Glenn paused. Well. It wouldn't hurt. "My brother is bringing his boyfriend to family dinner. I didn't even know he was dating someone."

Mercedes smiled kindly. "That's normal for a new relationship. These young ones like to make sure their relationships are stable before they tell their loved ones."

"They've been dating for a year," Glenn bit out.

Mercedes' brow wrinkled and she patted him gently on the shoulder. Glenn didn't really like contact with most people, but Mercedes was one of his few good friends and had an incredibly soothing presence.

"From what you've told me, Felix is a sensitive and sensible boy. Maybe he's afraid you'll disapprove?"

Glenn shook his head. "He doesn't care what I think. I wish—" he trailed off.

Mercedes made an encouraging noise and prompted him to continue.

"I wish he would talk to his family more."

"Have you told him about your feelings?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

***

By the time Sunday came around, Glenn was a ball of nerves.

What if he didn't like him?? Glenn was so bad at hiding his emotions from his family… there was no way Felix wouldn't know exactly what he was thinking.

He had come home earlier and picked up the food on the way. Felix mentioned offhandedly that his date liked Mediterranean and Middle-eastern cuisine, so Glenn went out of his way to pick up a few platters at the award-winning local Lebanese place.

By the time he set the table, he heard the doorbell ring. His father was fixing his tie— they really were pulling out all the stops. Glenn offered to get the door.

He rushed down the stairs, stopped for a moment to make sure he didn't seem out of breath and opened it.

There, he saw Sylvain Gautier.

What.

"Why are you here?" asked Glenn flatly.

Sylvain laughed nervously, reminiscent of the times teachers had caught him pulling pranks or making out in closets with girls… maybe Glenn should stop thinking about that.

"Uh, I thought Felix told you I was coming? I, er, bought flowers. And wine."

Glenn took the flowers suspiciously. Sunflowers… Felix was fond of them and they were Glenn's favourite. He liked how cheery they were.

"Where's Felix?"

Glenn thought Sylvain could not look more nervous, but he was wrong.

"Right. So, um. Felix couldn't close the clinic on time because a badly injured cat came in. An emergency, y'know? He told me to go ahead, he'll be here in half an hour."

"I see," said Glenn. He turned around and carried the flowers off, wondering if there was a vase big enough for them. They were lovely, even if they came from someone who was not-so-lovely.

He didn't hear any footsteps. He turned around to see Sylvain standing in the doorway, still holding his bottle of wine.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

Sylvain's worried face brightened up a bit. He scrambled into the house and hastily threw the door shut with a loud bang.

Glenn stared at him judgmentally.

"Sorry," said Sylvain with the same nervous laugh. "Nerves."

Glenn magnanimously decided not to comment on that. "I'm sure you know where everything is," he said, as a montage of all of the times that Sylvain broke something inside or _broke into_ their house played through his mind. "We're having dinner in the dining room. Go in and help my father set up. I need to find a vase for your… gift."

With that, he left. He was sure he could find a bucket if nothing else. All the flowers really needed was a vessel for water.

By the time he came back to the dining room, he found his father and Sylvain chatting amicably. Sylvain looked more hearty and confident. Ah, he should have known that Sylvain was uncomfortable around him.

“Wow! That smells really good Mr Fraldarius. Did you cook?”

Glenn’s father looked shocked and pleased at the comment. Sylvain always did have a silver tongue… it was probably how he managed to ensnare Felix. He totally dashed Glenn’s hope of Felix being with someone who’d truly love and appreciate him. Could Sylvain Gautier ever remain loyal to one partner? Glenn severely doubted it.

“Oh no, I can’t cook for my life,” said his father affably. “Glenn here usually cooks Sunday dinner, but he picked something special up just for you.”

Sylvain beamed, no doubt thinking he was already in their good graces. It was not going to be that easy.

“Father, have you watered mother’s orchids?”

His father shook his head. “I know how fussy you are with them. I keep telling you to take them with you. I’ve no green thumb.”

Glenn clicked his tongue. “Mother would want to keep them here. You, come help me,” he said, gesturing vaguely at Sylvain.

“Oh! Yeah, sure.”

Sylvain followed him eagerly, with a pep in his step. Ugh. He was just like an enthusiastic puppy.

Glenn went out to the living room, where the orchids were. It was the only room they could keep them in since there was a table with nice lighting that was not in the path of an air conditioner.

Most of them weren’t flowering, only one was. It had pale pink flowers with magenta splotches. It was Glenn’s favourite. He went over to the side and took out the watering can.

“Stay here,” he barked before he went out to fill up the can.

When he came back, he noted with satisfaction that Sylvain had barely moved.

He started to feel around in the moss and bark to check the moisture of the plants while Sylvain watched in confusion.

“Do you need me to—”

“Be quiet,” he ordered. “I’m going to ask some questions.”

“Uh— yessir,” said Sylvain.

“Is this is a serious relationship?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

Glenn looked up at him in suspicion. “Do you know how much you hurt him when you left town and ignored him?”

Sylvain looked wronged at the accusation. “He was the one who ghosted me. He wouldn’t answer my texts or calls. He hurt _me_.”

“What? Why would he do that?”

Sylvain shrugged. “He told me he’s loved me since high school. I guess he was trying to move on. Don’t treat him like the _victim_. Felix can take care of himself, okay?”

Glenn frowned. Yeah, he knew that Felix was especially talented at hurting the people he loved. Maybe he was foolish to think that he was the only victim. He got up and started watering the dry orchids.

“Fine. What are your intentions with my brother?”

Sylvain went bright red. It clashed with his hair. “I, uh. Actually, I came here today to ask for your permission to marry Felix. I already called your father, but Felix said you’d prefer to be informed face-to-face.”

“What?” whispered Glenn. How… how did Felix go from being single to a long-term relationship to _marriage_ so fast? How was Glenn’s brain supposed to keep up from the shock??

“Did you already propose?” he asked faintly.

Sylvain shook his head fervently. “No, no of course not… but Felix is expecting it, I think. I already have a ring.”

“What would you do if I didn’t give you my blessing?” asked Glenn in curiosity.

Sylvain pouted. It made him look younger and more vulnerable. “Honestly? I would still ask him— in the end, it’s his choice. But I know it would mean a lot to him if you guys approved.”

Glenn shook his head— he didn’t think that Felix would really care. But it seemed like Sylvain was expecting an answer, and Glenn was nothing but honest. “If I was judging the Sylvain I remember, I would say no. But now… I barely know you. I can’t just give my blessing like that.”

“Oh,” said Sylvain. He sounded a little crestfallen, but not angry. “I guess I was expecting you to freak out and say no. So that’s… already better than what I thought you’d say.”

Glenn sighed. “It’s been… a lot, this past week. You should understand that Felix only informed me of your relationship exactly a week ago.”

“No, no,” said Sylvain with a fake-sounding laugh. “Yeah, I get that it can be a lot. Thanks for hearing me out.”

Satisfied with that response and ignorant of the ambient awkwardness, Glenn simply continued watering the orchids until he heard the front door opening.

“That must be Felix,” he said. He put the watering can down and walked to the door. Sylvain seemed to perk up at the mention of Felix.

Once they got by the door, Sylvain was practically bouncing on his heels.

“Hey babe,” he said. He leaned forward and pecked Felix’s forehead. Felix took the movement naturally as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Felix. He inclined his head towards Glenn. “Good evening brother.”

“Hello Felix,” he replied. “Dinner’s ready. Go sit down. I don’t trust father to reheat anything.”

That earned a scoff out of Felix, who took Sylvain’s hand and lead him into the dining room, even though Sylvain already knew where the room was. Hand holding… PDA… he truly thought Felix wasn’t that kind of person.

He quickly reheated the food and called Felix in to help him plate up.

“So,” he said.

Felix looked at him with… apprehensiveness. “I’m guessing you weren’t expecting Sylvain to turn up today.”

“No, I can’t say I did. You couldn’t have thought that I would approve.”

He could practically see the hackles on Felix raise up. “What’s wrong with Sylvain? He loves me, we like the same things, he understands me.”

“Are we talking about the same man? He had a different girl on his arm every week of high school. He was always in detention, constantly getting into trouble—”

“That was what? Seven? Eight years ago? People change Glenn. And you don’t know what he was going through, so shut the fuck up.”

Glenn sighed. “If you don’t care what I think, then why bother with all of this?”

“I do care,” said Felix calmly. “But I’m not going to stand by and let you badmouth my boyfriend when he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Glenn’s brain glitched a bit. Felix cared?? About what he thought? His brain went a bit wild, but his words were static. “Has he ever hurt you?”

Felix looked conflicted at the question. “My idiotic feelings for him were what hurt me… but once we got together, he’s been sweet. He’s never given me a reason to doubt him.”

His little brother was incredibly loyal and had deep, sensitive feelings. He had good taste in people— Glenn had thought otherwise until an hour ago when he still thought that Sylvain was a worthless friend who had abandoned Felix. But he was wrong about him.

Glenn wanted to sigh again. “If you trust him then… I can’t say I object. Please remember though, if you ever need anything, I’m always happy to help.”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” said Felix with a roll of his eyes. The tips of ears were pink though. He was feeling a little embarrassed. How cute.

The rest of the dinner went remarkably well. Begrudgingly… Glenn thought that they were cute together. Besides the blasphemous hand holding, they weren’t too touchy and were respectful of their company.

Sylvain managed to stay cool under the grilling their father gave him. Glenn learnt that he was a manager at a record store, which he thought was a respectable profession (it explained the rare vinyls that Felix got him for his birthday that year) and that he was doing a master’s degree in environmental science. Good. Glenn could tolerate a lot, but he drew the line at climate change deniers. His brother wasn’t allowed to date idiots.

They had apparently moved in together and recently adopted one of the cats from the shelter attached to the clinic where Felix worked. They named her Clementine. Their father had demanded to visit right then and there, so he could meet his new grand-pet.

Felix seemed to relax whenever he brushed shoulders with Sylvain, and Sylvain happily picked out pieces of Felix’s favourite foods to put onto his plate. Occasionally when no one was talking, they would look at each other with smiles in their eyes.

It was… disgustingly cute. He couldn’t believe that he would ever use the words “Sylvain” and “wholesome” in the same sentence but it seemed very appropriate.

They broke out the wine; that Monday was a public holiday, so they could afford to drive back in the morning.

It was a nice dessert wine. Felix seemed to dislike it, but it suited the tastes of Glenn and his father.

Sylvain, in his nervousness, drank a bit too much and became a little clingy. He latched onto Felix’s arm and became strangely quiet, piping up every now and then to call Felix variations of kind and pretty.

Glenn approved.

He approved so much that he even covered them with a blanket when they fell asleep on the couch during their weekly family movie.

Maybe… it wasn’t so bad if he gained another brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the normal hc for Glenn, but this Glenn is tall, dark and mysterious stoic with a sharp tongue and brutal honesty. At the same time, he's a little shy, experiences difficulty expressing his emotions and is a bit of a hot mess. His fellow office workers be swooning at him while he's fanboying about the last episode of She-ra in his head.
> 
> Follow me on twitter at [Feroxai_](https://twitter.com/Feroxai_)
> 
> Beta'd by Astra and Aeryx ([Scythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe/pseuds/Scythe))


End file.
